Double Twin Flight
by Monicha
Summary: Twins name Maki (boy) and Mika (girl), children of Vongola 10th boss: Tsunayoshi Sawada, and both are rivals, fighting for the seat of the Vongola 11th boss. But the problem is both of them have no interest in being the 11th boss! Watch how Decimo sends his children to his 14-year-old self in order to train them and overall change their mind.
1. Prologue: Present into the Past

**Welcome! My first katekyo ****hit man reborn fanfic. I have seen many stories involving Tsuna having a daughter/son fanfics, and decided on an idea of making 'Tsuna's children as twins~' Hope i didnt copy anyone~ Anyway, sorry if i have any spelling/grammar mistakes,**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, All credits goes to AMANO AKIRA  
**

**enjoy~**

* * *

Prologue: Present into the Past

A young girl walked out of her classroom, as she was ready to go home. She was just an ordinary girl, with long, light brown hair with dark green eyes and wearing a sailor school uniform. As she was walking down the hallway, and toward the exit, there was another young boy waiting school entrance. The young boy was also wearing a school uniform, but different from her. He had spikey, dark brown hair with a headphone over his head, with dark green eyes. As he spotted the girl, he started to wave at her and began to call out a name.

"Mika! Over here!" shouted the boy.

The young girl noticed the boy and quickly ran toward him.

"Maki! What are you doing here?" said Mika, as she approaches the boy with the headphones.

"I got a message that Dad wants to meet us at his underground base" said Maki.

"Urg. I have a feeling that this is about the 'Vongola inheritance'… but why does he want us to meet at the underground base? Usually he likes to complain about this at his own office." Said Mika.

"um. Yea… I wonder what this is about," mumbled Maki.

Mika and Maki walked down the sidewalk, but then they later went off track into a forest. As they went deeper into the woods, there was a hidden entry between two thick logs. They entered and rode an elevator that linked deep underground.

"I wonder why Dad made these tunnels anyway?" asked Mika, as they were still in the elevator.

"I think this was made because for some sort of parallel dimensions… or something to do with time traveling…" mumbled Maki.

"Dad always says weird things… not sure if I believe him" said Mika

As the elevator finally reaches the bottom floor, they exited the elevator and walked down the hallway, and then they spotted familiar faces.

"Yamamoto-san! Gokudera-san!" shouted Mika, waving toward them.

"Ah, Mika~ Maki~ Wow! You guys grew up so fast, the last time I saw you guys were when were in elementary school" said Yamamoto, laughing happily, but than all the sudden Gokudera quickly grabbed Yamamoto by the shoulder.

"Add –SAMA!" shouted Gokudera, which he wants always wants to show respect toward his boss with the same treatment to his children.

"Gokudera-san, you don't need to be formal with us," said Mika.

"No, I can't do that," said Gokudera.

"haha~ Gokudera! You are the same as always" said Yamamoto happily.

"why… you… !" shouted Gokudera, as he was about to pick up a fight with Yamamoto.

"You guys sure get along well…" whispered Maki.

"No, we do not Maki-sama" replied Gokudera politely.

"Please stop the formality…. " whispered Maki

"ANYWAY! Where's daddy?" interpreted Mika, eagerly to finish her own business.

"Oh um, the Tenth wants us to escort you to the Irie's laboratory, follow us" said Gokudera,

As Gokudera and Yamamoto lead to them to the lab and entered it. The laboratory was huge and consists with many weird devices, one of these devices looked new to Mika and Maki as it looked like some sort of portal. There were also several other familiar people waiting inside the laboratory.

There was Irie Shoichi, Spanner, Dino, and lasty Sawada Tsunayoshi, the tenth Vongola boss, their father. Gokudera and Yamamoto first headed toward Tsuna, while both Mika and Maki followed along.

Tsuna noticed them coming and approach them happily.

"Maki~ Mika~ I missed you guys! Give me a big hug!" smiled Tsuna as his arms were wide open for Mika and Maki to come forward.

There was awkward silent, as Mika and Maki did not approach toward their father for a hug, instead they stared at their father with disbelief. Everyone else also stared at the awkward family.

"Hey! Don't you guys want a hug from your loving father" asked Tsuna happily.

"No, thank you. Its too embarrassing" answered Mika

"I decline…" whispered Maki.

Tsuna became sad, and started to shed bits of tears from his eyes.

"So.. I'm also a no-good father too" mumbled Tsuna as he started to use his arms to wipe his tears. Everyone else tries to cheer Tsuna up, but his children remained silent and stared.

"Dad, stop with the acting and get on with the business," interrupted Mika.

"Ahem.. sure. How should I start this..?" said Tsuna, as he was stopping his fake tears became a bit more serious.

"I will start with the oldest. Maki, are you interested in becoming 11th Vongola Boss" asked Tsuna.

"No thanks, not interested" answered Maki,

"um. Okay.. how about you, Mika?" asked Tsuna

"DADDY! For the hundredth time, I don't want to be a head of some Mafia party!" shouted Mika, as this was not the only time her father had asked her.

"Haha! Tsuna, they remind me of us, when we were young, " laughed Dino cheerfully.

"-sigh- I wish Reborn was here… but he went on some sort of mission and has been missing for a while.." said Tsuna sadly, thinking that Reborn is the only tutor that he can depend on for his children.

"But! He wrote me a letter with instruction for Mika and Maki" said Tsuna, as he held a piece of paper in his hands in front of his children.

Mika and Maki tensed, knowing that whenever Reborn was involved, there is trouble going on.

"Daddy…. What does that letter say?" hesitated Mika.

"Well… you'll see it soon." Said Tsuna as he nodded at Gokudera, Dino, and Yamamoto for the signal.

"Sorry about this! Mika-sama, Maki-sama" said Gokudera.

Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Dino quickly grabbed the confused children: Mika and Maki and began to drag them to the portal device.

Shoichi and Spanner quickly started the machine as it began to suck only Mika and Maki into it.

"DAD! WHAT IS THIS ABOUT!" shouted both Mika and Maki as they were standing in guard on the floor, the gust of wind wouldn't suck them in.

"You guys have a important mission, you guys need go to my 14 year old self. My 14 year old self and Reborn are good opponents that will make you stronger, and there is also other more interesting opponents." said Tsuna smiling.

"WHY YOU! DAD! I won't forgive you!" shouted Mika.

"Oh! And also if you each don't beat my 14 year old self and the other guardians, the portal will never open for you, and you can't back to this timeline," said Tsuna.

The portal device began to sink Mika and Maki in more, as they could not hold any much longer. They began to get sunk inside.

"Well… I will see you guys soon." Waved Tsuna.

"DAD! Wait until I get back there! I'm going to kill y—" shouted Mika, as the portal finally suck them both inside.

Tsuna sighed, and Yamamoto started to talk.

"oy, Tsuna, are you sure that this is the best solution?" asked Yamamoto.

"I'm not sure, but this might be the only way for them to get stronger. Right Reborn?"

Tsuna started to talk to the tall, dark shadow that appeared from behind.

"Of course! They will need all the help they can get there." replied the tall figure with a top hat, it was the image of adult-like Reborn

"I hope you're right," whispered Tsuna as he turned around and faced the portal of where his children left.

* * *

**Prologue has ended. Let's see how this turns out.. haha Lol.**

**I kinda tried to make Tsuna not out of character... but since he is all grown up and loves his families, i expect him to act like that (but still a fanfic)... but in the end... he still relies too much on Reborn. **

**Here's a mini profile on the twins:**

Mika Sawada: age 14, female, loud & bossy, shows leaderships/determination, strong willed, too aggressive, has a bit of a cute type but can sometime be evil.

Maki Sawada: age 14, male, quiet & kind, has good pride in protecting anyone, strong heart, too quiet on strangers, usually a cool type but when angry he can cause destruction.

information such as weapon types, boxes, etc. will be determined later chapters :D

**anyway :D Stay in tune for the next chapter, Hope this gets interesting.**


	2. Mika's Story I

**Hi guys! Sorry about the wait! Chapter 1 is out! Sorry if its short, and about any spelling/grammar mistakes,**

**I didn't think that this story would be -that- interesting... but seeing all the reviews, ****followers, and favorites made me happy that this story might last longer. ****hope you enjoy it~**

******Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, All credits goes to AMANO AKIRA**

* * *

Chapter 1: Mika's Story One

It was a very bright, clear blue sky. Then suddenly a dark aura appeared in the sky, and something, or someone fell from it. A large crash came down the sky and landed on the ground.

THUMP!

"Oww. That's hurts!" screamed Mika, as she fell from the unknown portal from the sky.

"Where am I?" Mika took a look around the surrounding. She was on a roof of some building that almost looked like a school. As Mika looked up in the sky, she watched the portal disappear out of thin air, as the sky went back to normal. She noticed that her brother wasn't with her.

"Maki? Where are you?!" shouted Mika.

"Hmmm.. Maybe we got separated somehow during the travel…" mumbled Mika.

As Mika was talking to her and figuring out what to do next, another portal opened and something fell from the sky. It was a pouch bag that fell on the ground next to Mika.

"Huh, what's this?" Mika started to open the pouch bag. Inside the bag, there were 2 boxes, a ring, a steel fan, and a piece of paper. Mika took a look at the letter, and began to read it out loud.

* * *

Dear Mika~

If you got this letter, it means that you arrived there safely~

Inside the bag you'll see boxes and ring. This ring is a prototype based on the real Vongola rings, so make sure you don't lose it~

The boxes are also yours, so all you do it make a fire from the ring and insert it in the hole of the boxes and something great it going to happen~

The boxes aren't supposed to exist in the past, so makes sure not to show it off too much.

I hope you have fun and enjoy your stay, I will miss you~

Signed

Vongola Decimo, Sawada Tsunayoshi,

From your loving father with lots of love~ XXXOO

* * *

Mika knew it was from her dad, because there was a dying will flame imbedded on it. As soon as Mika finish reading, she crumpled the paper and shred it into pieces. Mika was terribly furious and angry, but then she suddenly remembered something that her –present day father- told her about. Her mission was to beat up his 14-year-old self and after that she could go back to her timeline.

"Ah, I finally remember… I have to go kill a certain someone.." smirked Mika.

"Since I can't kill him back at home, why not, kill him here…"

Mika went back into her bag and pulled out her fan, the fan was a birthday present she got from her father when she was still 10 years old. As soon as she held the fan in her hands, it was a beautiful fan, with a red flower on it. As she held the fan in her hand, the fan was suddenly on fire except the fan wasn't burning. The orange fire was the colour that represented the sky flames. She remembers how her father taught her the basic about lit of the sky flames.

"Thanks Daddy for the wonderful gift, I will surely use it well…" mumbled Mika evilly, as she started to put the ring on her finger, the boxes inside her pockets and through the bag away.

"Now… where could Daddy be?" Mika lookout from the roof and noticed that this building was a school, since she spotted some students with uniforms playing on the field. She took a look around the classroom windows of the school building across from where she was, then she spotted someone familiar sitting at his own desk in one of the classroom, except he looked a bit younger.

"FOUND YOU~, Daddy~" sang Mika, as she jumped off from the roof.

* * *

"ACHOOooo!" sneezed Tsuna,

"Are you okay? Tenth" asked Gokudera.

"I'm fine, just a cold" replied Tsuna

"or Maybe someone is talking about you behind your back? Haha." said Yamamoto happily.

"urg. I hope not." Said Tsuna

"Every since the Arcobaleno Rainbow, representative war is over, everything is back to normal. Varia and Dad's group went back home to Italy, Emma and the Simon family went back to their home island for a short vacation break, and Byakuran, Gamma and Yuni-chan disappeared someplace and same goes for Mukuro and his gang." Said Tsuna happily.

"Where Reborn-san?" asked Gokudera

"Oh, ever since he came back from Italy… he said that he needed to take a look around somewhere and disappeared" said Tsuna, and remembering that he still disagrees that Reborn wants to make him Vongola Decimo and the newly titled: Neo-Vongola Primo.

"Anyway, since its lunch break! I have baseball practice! I will see you guys soon" said Yamamoto as he dashed out the classroom.

"He's carefree as always…. Anyway Tenth! lets go buy some lunch" shouted Gokodera toward Tsuna,

"um.. oh Sure," replied Tsuna, as he was about to leave his seat, he heard a crash sound.

The windows of their classroom shattered, everyone started to run out of the classroom except for Tsuna and Gokudera, as a figure jumped into the classroom.

"I FOUND YOU! I'm here to kill you, YOU.. MAFIA TYRANT! Shouted Mika, as she swung her fan closed, and pointed toward Tsuna.

"Eeehhhhhh!" screamed Tsuna.

"Tenth! Stay back" shouted Gokudera, as he went forward in front of Tsuna.

"You! Stay out of it! It's between him and me," snarled Mika furiously. As Mika open her fan, she swung her fan causing to make fireballs coming directly toward them.

"Watch out! Tenth!" shouted Gokudera, as he dodged with Tsuna and both started to run out of the classroom.

"HEY! Get back here" shouted Mika, as she followed after them.

Gokudera and Tsuna were running down the hallway and up the stairs.

"Tenth! Do you know who she is?" asked Gokudera.

"No! I never seen her in my life!" shouted Tsuna

"Is she an enemy? That fan in her hand… she carries the sky flames.. Anyway Let's make our way to the roof, where there is no people" shouted Gokudera.

As soon as Tsuna and Gokudera made it to the roof, they both waited for Mika to show up in front of the roof door, it took a bit of time before Mika showed up. Mika was panting as she came from the door.

"Huff, puff, you… guys… are too fast." Said Mika tiredly, as she finally made up to the roof.

"Who are you? Why are you after me?" asked Tsuna

"Shut up! You don't need to know who I am… all you need to is die, you Mafia!" shouted Mika furiously; Mika launched herself toward Tsuna and Gokudera with the fan in her hand which she pulled a hidden sword inside, the sword was also burning with the sky flames. Then all the sudden, someone else blocked her attack, it was Kyoya Hibari with his tonfas.

"Hibari-san!" shouted Tsuna.

"Get out, you're in the way," snarled Mika.

"Anyone who disturbs Namimori, I will bite you to death" mumbled Hibari.

"Back off Now!" Mika was getting more irritated as more people started to get involved in her fight.

Then suddenly, the sky flames on her fan and sword started to increase and later a dying will flame started to appear on her forehead, she went into Hyper Dying Will Mode.

* * *

**Chapter 1 has ended, SO... Mika got weapons from her loving father to defeat opponents, but Mika is too angry and ****doesn't care if she kills her father now. haha! i wonder how this will turn out. **

**For now, for the people who are confused about Mika's weapons:**

Mika uses a steel fan and a sword as her weapons. The sword is hidden inside the fan, and both the fan and sword are linked with a chain at both ends. Its kinda like a Japanese weapon, with a fan with the attachment with a sword at both ends. She can make fireball from her fan, and by using both her fan and sword, she can make a much bigger fireball.

She can also go into Hyper Dying Will Mode by her own will, without uses of any pills, like Tsuna's father, Iemistsu.. i think. Lol. anyway... Mika is too angry, so she's using full power on her father, she doesn't know that she's in Hyper dying will mode. (Too concentrated on her father) haha.

**THanks for the awesome reviews~** **I know that most people are curious about Maki and Mika's mother... **

**T****o tell you guys, the truth is... I never thought about who the mother would be... Well... that's not entirely true... but if**** you guys really want to know who the mother 'suppose' to be... I will think about it, if i should show it or not.**

**For**** now, the mother is unknown, I thought if I revealed their mother, its might turn into a romantic scene between Tsuna x (character)but i want this story is focus more between the twins and Tsuna/other characters.**

**Sorry about it~ but i will think about it tho...**

**Stay in tune for the next chapter...**

**Monicha~**


	3. Maki's Story I

**Hey guys! sorry about the long wait. Here it is! **

**Sorry about the grammar mistakes and spelling! Enjoy~**

**P.s. This isn't the continuation of Mika's story, this is Maki's side of the story.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, All credits goes to AMANO AKIRA**

* * *

Chapter 2: Maki's Story I

Maki stared up in the sky, and looked at the tall houses surrounding him. There were noises everywhere; Maki wondered around a town filled with markets and shops.

'Where am I' Maki thought, as he was walking along the path.

'This place doesn't look like Japan' Maki thought as he started to look around town and noticed the people were speaking Italian, instead of Japanese.

"Am I really in Italy? I wonder where Mika is," Maki whispered to himself.

Maki felt the unpleasant in the crowd filled with strangers and unfamiliar buildings, he felt a bit lonely and scared.

'Dad, did tell me that there is a Vongola HQ in Italy somewhere' mumbled Maki, as he went back to the letter that his father sent along with the pouch bag.

The letter says:

* * *

Dear Maki,

If you got this letter, it means that you arrived safely in Italy.

Inside the bag you'll see boxes and ring. This ring is a prototype based on the real old, Vongola rings, please wear it at all times.

The weapon boxes are also yours. In order to open them, make a fire from the ring and insert it in the hole of the boxes; you will need it for the upcoming battles.

The boxes aren't supposed to exist in the past, so please keep quiet about them if necessary.

There is Vongola HQ somewhere in Italy; I suggest you head there first.

I hope you don't get lost. Best of luck.

Signed

Vongola Decimo, Sawada Tsunayoshi,

From your loving father with lots of love~ XXXOO

* * *

'Upcoming battle..? What does Dad mean?' Maki thought, Maki decided to put the letter back into his pocket, and looked back inside his bag. Just like the letter said, there were two boxes and a ring, but there was one more thing that came along with the bag. It was a skateboard, that he got from his father on his 10th birthday; he decided to ride the skateboard along the path. He also started to put the ring on his finger and boxes hidden in his pockets. He started to listen to the music on his headphones while riding his skateboard. Then suddenly he heard a scream, that pieced through his headphones, it wasn't really a scream but a yell.

"_Vooooooooooooooooooiiii_!"

Maki turned to the direction of the voice, as he turned toward that direction and stared at the group of weird people. They were also wearing weird cloths, in the middle of the street. There were 4 people, one had long white hair, and another was bald except he had a part of his hair that was green, a blonde haired with a bowel-cut, and tall muscular-looking man with spikey head.

"DON'T GIMME THAT CRAP! Who brought these useless junks?" shouted the long white-haired man

"But vice-captain Squalo, It's for a surprise party to celebrate Mammon being free from the Arcobaleno's curse~" said colourful, bald man.

"ushishishi, It was Levi's idea," said the blonde, bowel-cut man, he was pointing at the muscular, spiky haired man.

"Hey! Bel! Don't you dare point at me, aren't you the one that bought these stuff" shouted Levi

"What did you just say?! I did not! Aren't you stupid? Don't rub your stupidity on me, I-D-I-O-T!" yelled Bel,

"You snobby prince! Don't you dare call me an Idiot" shouted Levi

"now, now, stop fighting~" said Lussuria,

Maki watched those groups of weird people starting to have an argument.

"eck. Those people look scary… I better walk away before they spot me," mumbled Maki, as he tried to ignore them and started to walk the other way.

Before long, Levi and Bel started to have a fight.

"ushishishi, do you want a piece of me?!" shouted Bel

"Bring it on!" shouted Levi

"VOI! Stop it!" said Squalo

Bel throws some knives at Levi as a joke, Levi quickly dodges it, but the knives didn't stop and kept flying straight toward in Maki's direction.

"Shit" mumbled Squalo, and tries to summon his box animal ring to quickly stop it because he didn't want innocent people to get involved, or else he would get into trouble and it would be his responsibility for the damages.

But Maki already sensed the knives flying behind him. Maki quickly turned around and unconsciously flipped up into the sky with his skateboard; He blocked the knives by flipping around with his skateboard, the flipping of the skateboard caused all the knives to the ground.

There was silent, Squalo, Bel, Levi, and Lussuria were surprised to see an average looking, young boy stopping Bel's knives in mid-air with a skateboard.

'Eck! Those people are looking at me! So SCARY!…. wait. Calm down… say something cool and nice' thought Maki.

Maki quickly picked up the knives that were fallen to the ground, and threw the knives toward Bel. Bel quickly caught all the knives in mid-air with his hands.

"Hey! You guys! You shouldn't fight here, please fight someplace else, or else someone might get hurt," said Maki calmly.

'Shit, Why did I throw back those knives?! they're too scary, wait… calm down, I better leave quickly' thought Maki, as sweat started to fall on his face.

Maki picked up his skateboard and quickly turned around, to take his leave. But then suddenly Maki sensed more knives aiming toward Maki, but in different directions; Maki rode back on his skateboard, flipped upside down, as his hands were on the ground and the skateboard was on his feet up in the sky, he was standing up with his hands on the ground. He started to spin, as if he was break-dancing in the air, he blocked every knives that came in every directions.

"ushishi, Not bad… Not bad" mumbled Bel, as he started to get more knives in his hands.

"Wai-Wai- Wait! Stop!" shouted Maki toward the group.

"Why are you throwing knives at me? This is not a fight," said Maki

"ushishi, then let's make this into a fight then," giggled Bel, as he pulled more knives from his other hand.

"Um. wait Sorry!" shouted Maki, while clasping his hands together like he was pleading.

"Huh?"

"I don't want to go into a meaningless fight… um. Well Good-bye," mumbled Maki, as Maki quickly went on his skateboard and started to roll away, running away.

"Hey! Wait! Come back here" shouted Bel, as he was running after Maki. Squalo, Levi, and Lussuria also followed behind Bel, because they were also interest with the boy.

Maki was riding at full speed, but the gang was still on trail.

Maki tried to outrun them by skating through difficult paths and curves, but it didn't work out. The Varia decided to jump high around on the buildings, following behind, they were still able to catch up with Maki.

'How are they able to keep up with me?! Are they part of a mafia group?' thought Maki, as he sensed them still following him.

'Shit! I hate meaningless battles! GAH! I didn't want do this! … I guess I should to use it, should I?' thought Maki.

Maki looked back at them, Maki saw their evil grins, as if they enjoyed the chase, Maki became scared.

"ECK!, I guess there's no chance, I have to use it," shuddered Maki

Maki took a deep breath, put back his headphones on his ears and quickly went into concentration as he was riding his skateboard. The wheels on the skateboard were on fire, except it wasn't burning, it embedded with the sky flames. Maki became much faster, and quicker, He began to speed up.

"oh, he is able to lit a dying will flame… and its also a sky flame, just like boss" said Levi surprised.

"ushishishi, this is going to be fun." said Bel grinning.

Maki knew that the people who were following him were not normal people. He decided to find a place with no people around, so he can maybe talk to them or even worse, he might have to fight them.

As Maki was riding at full speed, he finally arrived at an empty field and decided to stop.

He slowed down his skateboard and went into complete stop. He jumped off his skateboard, while kicking it in mid-air and caught it with his hand and jumped on the ground and stood there until all the followers arrived.

When Squalo, Levi, Bel, and Lussuria arrived, as they stood facing face-to-face toward Maki in the distance. Maki took off his headphones, and looked at them in the eyes.

"Why are you guys following me?" asked Maki.

"Heh. Aren't you the one that was running away from us?" said Levi.

"-sigh- pervert stalkers…" mumbled Maki silently.

Levi became angry, as he heard clearly what Maki had whispered.

"What did you say?! Hmmm.. I going to fight this snobby brat" said Levi angrily, as he approached forward.

"No, I want to fight him, ushishishi" said Bel as he also approached forward toward Levi

"Get lost you idiot Prince, he was mine first" said Levi

"Aren't you the one that is an idiot?! I was the one that started this fight" shouted Bel

"Now, now. You guys shouldn't be fighting." Said Lussuria calmly.

"VOI! Make up your minds! Or I will take him on. Either way, he's too suspicious to be ignored." Shouted Squalo.

As the Varias were still arguing, Maki was thinking that this was the best opportunity to escape, while they were distracted with the argument. But Maki sensed that it was too dangerous to escape, and shouldn't make a move.

Maki sighed; Maki was thinking what to do. He hated to fight this meaningless duel, and plus with some weird strangers that approached him first. Maki became pissed as he started to remember about his father, since it was his entire fault that he was in this mess in the first place.

"Oy. You guys…." shouted Maki

The Varia stopped with their argument and looked toward Maki across the field.

"Why don't ALL of you guys come at me at once?" asked Maki earnestly.

"ushishishi, you think that you can defeat me?" said Bel smirking, thinking that this was going to be an easy fight.

"…"

Maki became silent and serious, the anger of his father emerged in his mind. Maki thought that if he beat the hell out of these guys, then he can get out of this place, and look for the Vongola HQ that his father talked about.

"Fine, suit yourself, but I'm coming at ALL of you at once, to get this over with this meaningless fight."

Maki rode on his skateboard, except he wasn't on the ground anymore. The flames of the wheels started to increase, as Maki started to levitate on his skateboard. The wheels fell off the skateboard, as if the skateboard turned into a snowboard. The wheels of the skateboard started to float around Maki, and the dying will flame appeared on Maki's forehead; Maki went into Hyper Dying Will Mode.

* * *

**OMG! Maki is fighting the Varias, I wonder how this will turn out! DO you guys think that Maki can handle four members from the Varia, Lol. Varia really fight ****a lot. I love whenever Varia argues with each other, it's just too funny~. **

** For the people who wanted the continuation Mika's stories, ****I'M SO SORRY! ****But i just had to add Maki's story on before I added the second part of Mika's story. **

**For those who don't know about Maki's weapon:**

Maki uses his skateboard and headphones as a weapon. He can go super fast while having the sky flames on the wheels. When he gets more serious, he can float with his skateboard in the sky. In order to fly, the wheels comes off the skateboard, making flames bursting out from his skateboard. After that, he can control the fallen wheels on its own in the mid-air by sending waves from his headphone, he can use the wheels to attack people. Plus the headphones kinda match what Tsuna (his father) used to wear, but not the same ones. Maki can go into Hyper Dying Will mode on his own, but he can only do it when he concentrates hard, but not like Mika where she does it in rage.

**Both Mika and Maki's weapons can do more stuff. Lol. maybe... we'll see. There are also the boxes that hasn't been opened yet.**

**I wonder which stories you guys looking forward to? Mika or Maki? Either way, I love them both so... I look forward to both of them. haha.**

**I was thinking of putting Maki and Mika together with Tsuna (14 year old) but decided to separate them to make it more exciting.**

**Stay tune for the next chapter! **

**Monicha~**


	4. Mika's Story II

**Hey guys! sorry about the long wait, Ive been busy with lots of stuff, but HERE IT IS! Chapter 3: Mika's Story.**

**Enjoy~ Sorry about any grammar/spelling mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, All credits goes to AMANO AKIRA**

* * *

Chapter 3: Mika's Story II

Mika had a dying flame on her forehead; she was in her Hyper Dying Will Mode. After she collided her sword with Hibari's, she backed away. Mika's eyes became calmer, her face looked as if she had no emotions, but in her mind, her rage toward her father was still high.

"Eeeeehhhhh! She can go into Hyper Dying Will Mode!" shouted Tsuna shocked, as he looked at Mika directly in her eyes.

"Fine then, I guess all of you can just die here," said Mika smiled calmly.

Mika went back a bit more distance from them, crossed her fan with her sword with the shape of an X. Another fireball was being created, except it was much bigger.

"Shit! We can't dodge this! It too huge, it's going to destroy the whole school along with us." Shouted Gokudera, as he was trying to get his weapons ready.

"Eeehhhhh!" shouted Tsuna scared.

Hibari didn't wait any longer, and he started to run toward Mika and the huge fireball.

"Huh? Hibari! Wait!" shouted Tsuna, Tsuna started to take out his mittens, and had the round pill in his hand and swallowed it. Tsuna was now in his Hyper Dying Will Mode, and started to fly behind Hibari and toward Mika.

Mika just finished making the huge fireball and shot it toward Hibari. Hibari took the hit and a big explosion happened.

BOOM!

"HIBARI!" Tsuna shouted.

There was too much smoke to see, but as the fog got clear. Hibari was visible, he was unhurt and undamaged; his hedgehog box weapon ring shell protected him from the fireball.

Tsuna sighed with relief, but then Mika came directly to Tsuna.

They both collided with their weapon; while Tsuna was flying around, Mika was able to jump around high into the sky toward Tsuna.

"Who are you? And why are you after me?" asked Tsuna

"Shut up!" shouted Mika.

While Tsuna and Mika were fighting in the sky, Gokudera and Hibari watch them as Yamamoto and Ryohei appeared.

"We heard some explosives! What's happening?" asked Ryohei.

"I'm not sure… it appears to be an enemy. Anyway… we have to support the Tenth!" replied Gokudera as he started to run toward them.

"Get lost, she's my prey" said Hibari calmly

"Hibari! This is not the time for this, to the extreme." Said Ryohei, trying to convince Hibari that they must support each other.

Mika noticed the other guardians were coming to aid her father.

"tch! So troublesome" mumbled Mika

Mika quickly swung her fan toward them, sending multiple fireballs toward them. The fireballs crashed to the grounds at them.

BOOM!

"You Guys!" shouted Tsuna.

"It's getting really noisy here, I guess I have to retreat for now," mumbled Mika

"You better be ready next time, Da- Sawada Tsunayoshi, " Mika screamed, she used her fan, making fireballs to make a smoke screen and vanished.

Tsuna wanted to go after her, but checking up on his friends was his top priority and went toward the ground toward the others.

As Tsuna landed, his Hyper Dying Will Mode vanished.

"you Guys, are you okay?" shouted Tsuna as he rushed to his friend's side.

"We're fine," replied Yamamoto. "But who was she?"  
"I don't know, but she was able to do the Hyper Dying Will mode just like me… I better talk to Reborn about this" replied Tsuna,

"By the way… Where did Hibari go?" asked Tsuna, noticing that Hibari wasn't with them.

"Maybe he went after the enemy," replied Gokudera

"Probably… to the extreme" said Ryohei

"We should probably look as well," said Tsuna

"You're right, Tenth! We better hurry, before she's gone for good" shouted Gokudera,

"Right" answered Everyone, as they quickly left the roof after Hibari and the unknown girl.

Tsuna and his gang could not find Hibari nor the girl, so they decided to head back to Tsuna's place for a meeting about the unknown attacker, Reborn came home just in time to discuss this meeting.

The gang told Reborn about everything had happened, the unknown attacker's appearance, weapon, and overall her sky flames and her Hyper Dying Will Mode.

"She didn't need pills like me to go into Hyper Dying Will mode, She can go on her own" said Tsuna.

"Hmmmm… Well… the only people I know that can go into Hyper Dying Will, is your father, 9th Vongola boss, and Basil." Said Reborn calmy.

"Probably a new enemy from another Mafia family…." replied Gokudera.

"Nope, it can't be. Since the Hyper Dying Will is only passed only the Vongola family line, its possible she's from the Vongola family" replied Reborn.

"Then… Why is our family attacking the Tenth?" asked Gokudera, as he was mad about this situation.

"I will contact the Vongola HQ, for now lets leave it as it is." said Reborn.

"EEehhhh! What if she attacks me again?" shouted Tsuna worried.

"Well… Good luck with that" said Reborn grinning.

"Eeehhh! Reborn!" screamed Tsuna scared.

"oy, Tsuna, maybe she's a girl you recently went out with…" said Yamamoto curiosity.

"Then you turned her down and hurt her feelings, made her cry and after that she decided to get revenge on you," said Reborn added, grinning about the situation.

"That's harsh, to the extreme," said Ryohei.

"I…. misjudge you… Tenth." Shuddered Gokudera, seemingly to believe Reborn's judgment.

"Eeehhh! But I never meet her before" shouted Tsuna shocked.

"Maybe it was an one-sided love," said Yamamoto

"Poor girl, to the extreme" said Ryohei.

"That girl doesn't have to right to accept Tenth's love!" shouted Gokudera.

'YOU GUYS CUT IT OUT!" shouted Tsuna

* * *

While Tsuna and his family were talking about the unknown attacker, Mika was wondering around the streets. She was tired and hungry, as she walked down a unknown alleyway.

Huff, Puff, Huff, Puff.

"I think Hibari-san finally lost the track of me," said Mika, knowing that when she was trying to escape, Hibari was attacking her as he was following her. Mika knew that Hibari was the smart one, and loved to fight independently.

Mika was very tired; She was out of breath so much, with the entire running. Suddenly she tripped,

"OW! That hurts" said Mika, she started to sit up, and started to shed tears in her eyes.

She remembered how she failed to beat her dad, because the his guardian interfered and also she needed to be more powerful.

"DANG! ITS ALL HIS FAULT" shouted Mika, remembering that it was her father's fault, she was in this situation.

"Shit, I have to think of some way to attack him, while his guardians aren't around." whispered Mika, to herself.

Mika took a glance around her surroundings. It was very dark, and the sun was about to set.

"-Sigh- Guess I need to find a place to crash, before I beat all those Vongola Mafia wanabes" whispered Mika, as she was about stand up and started to walk off, but then she suddenly sensed someone watching her.

"kufufufufufu Then how about joining forces with me?" said the Voice.

Mika quickly turned around, she recognized that voice, and it was a voice that she knew during her present time. A person appeared out of thin air behind Mika.

It was Mukuro Rukudo, the Vongola's mist guardian.

* * *

**HAHA~ Mukuro wants to team up with Mika to destroy Tsuna, Will Mika accept this offer? :D**

**There might be another heated battle between Tsuna and her daughter. Will Tsuna find out about the Mika?! Lol. haha we'll see.**

**Anyway! Stay in tune for the next chapter~ (I think next will be Maki's story)**

**Monicha~**

* * *

**Additional Profile on Mika~ and Maki~**

Mika inherited her father's weak body attribute, since Tsuna wasn't really good at sports. Mika tends to trip or gets tired easily. She also wanted to be a traditional Japanese dancer, so her father gave a fan for her birthday (even though it was meant for her to use as a weapon). She tends to wear skirts or anything girly, she prefers kimonos. Even though she wants to be a dancer, because of her father's trait, she fails to be a dancers, because she makes a lot of mistakes. But she never gives up! she does not want to be a Mafia Boss, but instead a dancer.

Maki inherited his father's personality, since Tsuna usually gets scared and shocked. Maki hates getting involved in lots of meaningless situation and gets scared easily. He also wanted to become an athletics, he also decided that if he turned 18, he would run away from home and go to New York to become an expert in skateboarding. He also got a skateboard on his birthday, but never thought he can use it as a weapon. His cloths kinda represents a New York style (with the headphones and skateboard). Due to his father's trait, he gets scared easily, whenever he does extreme stuff in sports. But he wants to overcome his fear, and does not want to be Mafia Boss, but instead an Olympics athletics.

Both Mika and Maki knows little about the Mafia world, even though their father and future Reborn taught some aspects of being a Mafia.

For example: both Maki and Mika does know about the Varias, but never meet any of its member, (maybe except XanXus... but anyway) they know some info about the Mafia world, but does not know the full details. **(Hopethis answers people's questions)**

Ciao~


	5. Maki's Story II

**Hey guys! sorry about the long wait! Maki story is out! hope you enjoy it~ Because i actually found it funny (well its my fanfic... LOL). Anyway. ENJOY~**

**Sorry about any grammar/spelling mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, All credits goes to AMANO AKIRA**

* * *

Chapter 4: Maki's story II

"Prepare yourself" Said Maki calmly, as he rose up into the sky, riding on his skateboard as he was in his dying will mode.

"A dying will flame…?" said Squalo curiosity.

"Hmmm. He reminds me of those brats from Japan," said Levi

"ushishishi, this is going to be fun, you guys stay out of it" said Bel grinning, taking out his knives from his hands as the knives started to float around him.

"oh~ don't hurt him too much, he has such as pretty face ~" said Lussuria perversely.

Maki became disgusted with Lussuria's comment.

"Perverts…" mumbled Maki silently,

Levi heard his mumble and got furious.

"What did you say?! You little runt!" shouted Levi.

Maki was silent, which pissed Levi even more.

Levi first leaped into the sky toward Maki with the first attack; Levi sent his flying electric lances toward Maki. Maki rode his skateboard across the sky, with the lances chasing after him, like homing detectors.

"Ha! You can't get away!" said Levi, as he was able to fly in the sky by riding on his box weapon ring animal: Ray (Mantes Ray).

Maki decided to speed up a bit, Maki zoomed across the sky. Maki was too quick for Levi to keep up with his lances

Maki changed his direction and went straight in front of Levi. Maki quickly flipped his skateboard and smacked Levi. The lances chasing after Maki, also flew into the direction where Levi was. Levi was blinded because Maki's skateboard smacked his eyes, and didn't noticed that the lances were coming toward him

**BOOM!**

It caused a big explosion as Levi fell onto the ground.

"heh, Not bad brat…" said Levi, as he survived the explosion and stood back up from the ground.

"ushishishi, you're getting beaten up by a little brat." Said Bel, joking.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" shouted Levi,

"ushishi, stay back, octopus face. Let me handle this myself" Bel quickly leaped into the sky and started to throw some of his storm flames knives toward Maki. Maki quickly deflected the knives with the flip of his skateboard.

But then for some reason, Maki couldn't move. Maki's legs and arms were tangled in some wires.

"wires…? mumbled Maki

"ushishi, you're trapped now, Time to finish you up" Bel summoned his box weapons animal ring: Mink (weasel), and set the wires on fire with his storm attribute, and quickly leaped one more time into the sky to deliver the last blow with his knives.

But Bel didn't noticed one thing. There were objects that came flying and zooming toward Maki, cutting all the wires.

Maki was set free, and quickly dodged the knives and the storm fire on the wires. Maki zoomed quickly toward Bel, as Bel was still in the air from his last jump. Maki smacked him with his skateboard to the ground near where Levi was thrown down, causing another big explosion.

**BOOM!**

Bel also survived the attack, he stood back up from the ground and looked in the sky to see what 'objects' helped Maki escape his wire trap.

It was Maki's wheels that were detached from his skateboard. The wheels were not just any regular skateboard wheels; they had sharp spikes around it, as they were spinning around with the sky flames burning on them.

"HA! You couldn't even reach the kid," shouted Levi.

"What did you say? Octopus FREAK." smirked Bel, looking for another fight with Levi while ignoring Maki.

"Hmph! you're gonna regret saying that" shouted Levi, getting his weapons ready on Bel.

"VOI! You guys cut it out!" shouted Squalo,

"oh my~ you guys are hurt. Let me patch you guys up" said Lussuria, as he prepared to use his box weapon animal to heal them.

Maki was watching the Varia on the ground; Maki was getting bored of this fight. He was thinking that those strangers were weak, even though they looked scary.

"VOI! It's my turn! Here I come, you brat" Squalo leaped into the air and quickly approached Maki.

Squalo started to do multiple stabs with his sword in front of Maki's face. Maki quickly tried to dodge by moving his face back and forth.

The multiple swords attacks from Squalo kept repeating for a while, until Maki accidently lost his balance on his skateboard.

"oh no…" mumbled Maki,

"Got'cha" said Squalo, as he swung his sword for the final attack.

Maki quickly grabbed his skateboard by the hand and blocked the sword attack, but since the skateboard wasn't on his feet anymore, he could not support himself in the sky.

The skateboard was still blocking the sword; Squalo pressured the sword onto Maki's skateboard and the gravity pushed them together onto the ground. Which made a large explosion.

**BOOM!**

There was too much dust from the ground for the other Varia members to see what happened. As the smoke of dust was clearing up, the Varia spotted Squalo and Maki unhurt, facing each other in a distance.

There was silent in the air, as Maki and Squalo were just staring at each other, Maki's skateboard was also on the ground, except it was broken in half.

Suddenly Squalo fell down on one of his knees and smacked his sword on to the ground to support himself up.

"heh, Not bad kid." Said Squalo, smirking. Squalo looked as if he was injured.

Maki was still standing on his feet, looking unhurt, even though his skateboard was smashed into two pieces, his four spike wheels came were still spinning beside him and floating around him.

"You're not half-bad too," said Maki, spitting some blood from his mouth, while using his selves to wipe it.

Maki was saved because of his wheels, he was saved by Squalo's attack, plus it also took damage on Squalo himself.

"ushishi…Guess Its my turn again…." Said Bel, getting ready for another fight.

"STOP!" shouted Squalo, as he stood back up.

"huh…? Why not?" asked Bel,

"You wouldn't be able to pluck one piece of hair out of him… Aren't I right twerp? Said Squalo.

Maki was silent, and then later sighed. Maki reached toward his pocket and took out two box weapons in his hands.

"Oh My~" said Lussuria

"Box weapons…?" questioned Levi.

"ushishi… I get it now" smirked Bel.

"That's right.. This whole time he didn't use any of his box weapons." Said Squalo, knowing that Maki didn't show his full strength at the end, plus Squalo noticed the box weapons inside his pocket.

"I could say the same toward you," said Maki toward Squalo.

"BAHAHA, I like you kid…" laughed Squalo, as he enjoyed this battle.

Maki came out of his Dying Will Flame mode, as he became his normal self. He grabbed his wheels that fell on the gorund and picked up his broken skateboard, he turned the other way and was about to leave…. Then suddenly Squalo summoned his box weapon animal ring: Alo (Shark), and a shark came flying toward in front of Maki.

Maki stopped walking. Maki looked calm, but inside his thoughts he was frightened. Maki was too scared to move.

"Hey, brat! I didn't tell you to leave yet, and also I need to ask you some questions…" said Squalo, as he pointed his sword toward Maki.

'Eek, scary! Wait. Calm down, take a deep breath, don't be scared, act cool.' thought Maki to himself. Maki quickly turned around, and faced the Varia members.

"What kind of questions?" asked Maki calmly.

"Those box weapons, they don't exist in this era. We only use the 'box weapon rings' that were invented by an Acroblanco in order for them to exist in this era…. But those involved in the future battle and obtained the future memories have these box weapons rings, So who are you? Where did you get those box weapons?" questioned Squalo.

Maki suddenly remembered that his father also mentioned about the box weapons in his letter.

"I… got them from my father." Mumbled Maki.

"Who's your father?" asked Squalo.

Maki was debating whether to tell these strangers about his father: Sawada Tsunayoshi.

"..."

"HEY! ANSWER MY QUESTION!" shouted Squalo.

"Eek! Um. My father is…." Paused Maki.

"is…. A member of an Mafia group…." Shuddered Maki,

"hmph a mafia? Really..? then are you also a mafia?" asked Levi.

"um. Well, Kind of.. but not really…." Mumbled Maki.

"oh my~ Vice-Captain Squalo, what should we do with this kid?" asked Lussuria.

"hmm…" Squalo was thinking, as the rest of the Varia kept silent.

"Hey, you brat" said Squalo.

"YES!" mumbled Maki nervously.

"How about you join us?" smirked Squalo

* * *

**GREAT! Now Maki also getting recruited from the Varia... its getting interesting... very interesting...**

**Mika also is getting an offer from Mukuro's gang... Let's see how that turns out.**

**Stay tune for the next chapter~**

**-Monicha~**

**Info~**

**Maki's personality is kinda complex. Whenever he is in his dying will mode, he's calm and bashful. But in his normal side, he's frighten and scared but also wants to act cool. Maybe because he is the older brother of the twin and wants to be a great brother that protects his sister... **

**Mika is hard-headed, and thinks that she can do anything, and gets mad easily~ haha. anyway see ya~**


	6. Mika's Story III

**Hey guys! sorry about this long period of time. I was really busy with studying for exams and my own life. I hope you guys can understand. **

**ANYWAY! Mika's story III is OUT! Hope you guys enjoy it~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, All credits goes to AMANO AKIRA (well except my characters) **

**Sorry about any grammar and spelling mistakes! Enjoy~**

* * *

Chapter 5: Mika's Story III

"fufufufufu Then how about joining forces with me?" asked Mukuro.

Mika stared at Mukuro in awkwardness. There was a long paused as Mika was trying to get her thoughts into place. Mika knew who Mukuro was, since she had met him many times during her time era. Mika actually knew Mukuro too well. Even though Mukuro was part of the Vongola family, he was still aiming on destroying all mafia's groups around the world. There was also several times where Mukuro offered an invitation for Mika and Maki to join their group. But Mika refused, because she only wanted to live a normal life without any mafia.

"As always… you never change…" mumbled Mika.

"ho… have we ever met before? It seems that you who I am" asked Mukuro

"well… kind of. In a different time era." Replied Mika

"time era? I don't remember you anywhere" said Mukuro, as he was thinking back of his future memory of Bakuran's battle, and have no recollection of Mika.

"-sigh- it doesn't matter… Anyway! I have no interest in joining the anyone with connections with that mafia group" said Mika, as she pointed her sword toward Mukuro.

"kufufufu, I'm not part of any mafia.."

"Yes you are… why are you 10th Vongola Mist Guradian?" asked Mika

"Aren't you a Vongola yourself? You have a similar sky flames like Sawada Tsunayoshi…?"

"Oh, you saw that battle… -sigh- stalker…" mumbled Mika to herself, as she was not in the mood of having a conversation with Mukuro.

Mukuro heard that and became a bit pissed, after hearing the word 'stalker', but he tries to keep his posture and coolness together.

"you really should get rid of that weird laugh of yours… its really annoying" said Mika.

"And… seriously! You should really change that hairstyle of yours… its really uncool."

Mukuro became more irritated, as Mika was still continuing with her babbling.

"You even force this hairstyle onto Chrome-san… -sigh- is this how you treat girls?.. Did you know that your hairstyle resembles a fruit… what kind of fruit was it..? Peach? Apple? Hmmm… wait! Oh ya.. it was a pineapple head."

Mukuro could not hold his anger any longer; he launched his first attack onto Mika. Mukuro sent his illusion tentacles snakes and they started to grab Mika by the arms, legs and everywhere else until Mika couldn't move.

Mika, however, she did not move one bit and as she was not surprised with the attack. It seems that Mika was too tired and injured to dodge the attack.

"fufufu, it seems that you don't have the strength to move. Now you have to answer some of my questions. Who are you? And how do you know about me?" asked Mukuro, trying act cool.

Mika sighed, knowing that she's in the disadvantage now and decided she can answer some few questions.

"My name is… Mika…. Sawada Mika," mumbled Mika,

"ho, so you're claiming to be a related to Sawada Tsunayoshi? So… you are a Mafia after all?" asked Mukuro, surprised.

"I A-M N-O-T PART OF THAT DESPICABLE MAFIA!" shouted Mika, furiously.

"fufufu, is that why you went after Sawada Tsunayoshi?" asked Mukuro.

Mika knew that she did not have enough strength to fight back, but she was really pissed that Mukuro was asking questions about her father, she decided not to answer the questions anymore.

"I DO NOT NEED TO ANSWER YOUR QUESTIONS! NOW Unhand me or else…" shouted Mika.

"fufu, or else what?" smirked Mukuro

"I will destroy this unrealistic illusion of yours" mumbled Mika

"well.. we'll see about that… My illusions are real."

The grip of the tentacles snakes began to tighten, and Mika screamed as if she was in pain.

Mika was too tired to fight back, and she tried to move, but couldn't . Mika started to slowly closed her eyes as she began to faint. Mukuro noticed that Mika was not moving one bit, and started to loosen the grip of his illusion snakes.

Mukuro walked closer to Mika, because he wanted to take a closer look. Mukuro noticed that Mika has fainted.

"It seems like she fainted…" mumbled Mukuro.

But suddenly Mukuro noticed something very odd. His real illusions tentacles snakes that were wrapped around Mika began to turn into frozen ice.

"it can't be…." Mumbled Mukuro, as he backed away from Mika. Mukuro recalled that he had seen this technique somewhere.

The tentacles were now solid ice, and Mika used her all her strength and broke the frozen tentacles into pieces. Mika was again in her Hyper Will mode as her fan and sword on her hands were also embedded with the sky flames.

"fufufu…. You can use the Zero point breakthrough: first edition…? So you are right about being related to Sawada Tsunayoshi after all." Said Mukuro, surprised.

"Zero point breakthrough? Sorry, I don't even know what that is," said Mika.

Mukuro was surprised and shocked that Mika was able to use the Zero point breakthrough, without even having the knowledge of it.

"Maybe I shouldn't have underestimate you after all" said Mukuro, taking out his pitch fork weapon through his illusions as he became ready for a battle with Mika.

Mika prepared to engage with the battle, but suddenly Mika felt tired and sleeply and fell onto the ground, as her Hyper Will mode dissipated. Mukuro didn't let his guard down and approached Mika with caution. Mukuro thought that Mika was faking again to let his guard down but Mika actually fainted for real this time.

"fufufu, it looks like you wasted too much energy…" said Mukuro, recalling that she fought with Tsuna and the other guardians, and that Mika was too exhausted that she fainted in front of the enemy.

"fufufu, Now… what should I do with you?" smirked Mukuro, as he stared Mika's sleeping face.

* * *

Mika quickly opened her eyes and woke up.

"Dang! What happened to me? And where am I?" mumbled Mika, as she quickly looked around her surrounding. She seems to be in an abandoned room, the walls and floor were filled with holes, and all the furniture in the room also looked very old. Suddenly Mika heard a yell.

"BOYAWAAAaaan!" screamed the voice.

Mika quickly looked at the direction of the scream. She saw a weird looking guy with large scar over his face near the doorstep.

"Hey! You guys! She woke up-byon!" shouted the scar guy, as he was calling out for other people.

"Shut up already… I can see that!" shouted the red-haired girl, standing beside the scar guy and walking into the room. Another guy also came inside, wearing glasses.

"No one put you in charge-byon!" shouted Ken

"Says WHO!?" screamed M.M

"now… now.." mumbled Chikusa, trying to calm both Ken and M.M.

Mika stared at the gang, as they started to have an argument. Mika ignored them, as she started slowly get up and took a look outside through the window. It was sunny, so Mika assumed that she has slept for the whole night and it was now somewhere in the afternoon. Mika was about to jump out through the window, but then suddenly she heard someone shouting toward her.

"WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?!" shouted the red-headed girl, as she started to point her fingers toward Mika

"Outside… where else?" said Mika logically.

"Bahahahahaha" laughed Ken, as he dropped to the ground and laughing hilariously.

"Ken! That's not funny at all!" shouted M.M, she became embarrassed caused by Mika's logical answer.

"And YOU! Stay where you are!" shouted M.M toward Mika.

"and why should I listen to you?" asked Mika, as she was in the edge of jumping out of the window.

"heh. Does these look familiar to you?" smirked M.M, as she held familiar fan and sword in her hands.

Mika quickly noticed that it was her weapons, Mika sighed, as she understood the situation and walked away from the window.

"Fine… where's that pineapple leader of yours?" asked Mika, assuming that this was the gang Mukuro alway had with.

"HEY! Don't you dare call Mukuro that-byon?!" shouted Ken, as Chikusa interpreted.

"He's coming back soon. He instructed us to keep an eye on you before he comes back."

"So you better wait there quietly or else you won't know what will happen these" provoked M.M.

Mika knew that she was going nowhere without her weapons and decided to sit back down and think of a way to steal her weapons back. Mika knew that she was in a disadvantage, 3 vs. 1. Mika stared toward Mukuro's gang, as they were getting comfortable sitting down in a distance away from Mika, and watching Mika.

Mika decided they didn't look too strong and decided that she might wait for an opportunity to run toward them head on, and quickly steal back her weapon and flee before Mukuro comes back.

Mika slowly put her hands in her hidden pocket without them noticing. Mika was looking through her stuff to see if there was anything that can help her escape and help get her weapons back. Then she felt something familiar that felt like a shape of a cube, she felt 2 small boxes inside her pocket. She found out that they didn't take her boxes. They must have not noticed that she had them. Mika thought hard on what she can do with these boxes, and suddenly remembered the words from her father's message.

* * *

"all you do it make a fire from the ring and insert it in the hole of the boxes and something great it going to happen"

* * *

Mika quickly checked if she still had her ring on her fingers, and it seems that they also didn't take her ring also.

"Something great huh…?" mumbled Mika, hoping that her father wasn't lying.

Mika slowly stood up, as Mukuro gang noticed that Mika was making a move. Ken, Chikusa and M.M began to tense and quickly stood back up. M.M quickly had the fan and sword in her hands, knowing that Mika was planning to steal it.

"Hey! You shouldn't do that… you wouldn't want your weapons belonging in the trash," said M.M, provoking Mika.

"heh, we'll see about that…" mumbled Mika. Mika put her hands behind her back and quickly made a sky flames from her ring. She quickly grabbed one of the boxes from her hidden pocket and showed it openly in front of Mukuro's gang.

"Shit! She's got weapon-box-byon! Shouted Ken.

"HEY! I thought you guys made sure she didn't have anything else on her!" shouted M.M, toward the Ken and Chikusa.

"Let's see what this can do." mumbled Mika, as she quickly inserted her ring sky flames into the box hole.

* * *

**Woot~ Mika's story ended! Omg! I wonder what her box weapon is! is it an animal or another weapon?! Lol! I can't wait to see it!**

**Anyone who wishes to recommend me any animal or weapon for Mika's weapon box, Please do so! Even though I already have ideas on the weapons, I can still change it if its cooler than my ideas! ^^ This will give me a chance to see other ideas, you can also recommend me Maki's weapons boxes too~**

**Attack skills are also recommended! But keep in mind that it has related to a sky flames element.**

**Stay in tune for the Maki's next story**

**Monicha~**


	7. Maki's Story III

**Sorry about the long wait! Maki's story is out! I'm sorry about the delay, because my school exams and test are coming soon. I know that people do not care about my private life, but i do. Lol. hope you guys understand.**

**This chapter is a bit short, but enjoy!**

**Sorry about any grammar or spelling mistakes**

* * *

Chapter 6: Maki's Story III

"join you?" questioned Maki. Maki was unsure about what Squalo's was asking him.

"hey! Squalo-captain, what you saying?! Inviting this… THIS brat?" yelled Levi, disagreeing about inviting Maki.

"ushishi, I also disagree" smirked Bel, grinning happily with his wide smile.

"I don't mind having a pretty boy join us," said Lussuria, in a squeaking tone.

The Varia started to argue among each other about inviting the young boy.

"VOOOIIIIII! SHUT UP YOU IMEBCILLES" screamed Squalo, the Varia's suddenly became silent.

"Flan is still with Mukuro, we need someone to replace him.." stated Squalo

"That's why you should either join us, or die…" Squalo turned toward the direction where Maki was standing, but something was off. Maki wasn't there anymore. The field lot across them was empty, with no sign of any living being.

"ah. Squalo-Captain. It looks like the boy ran away" said Lussuria, staring at the empty spot where Maki used to stand.

'ushishishishi! That boy aren't bad at all, he escape without us noticing him" smirked Bel, for once as he was impressed on someone.

"How dare he run away?! Such a coward" shouted Levi, hating the boy even more because of his weak pride.

Squalo was also impressing by Maki's abilities and at the same time was irritated because the boy escaped from their sight. It felt like a disgraced to the Vongola Varia assassination squad to let a little boy run off like that.

"Go find him now" commanded Squalo

"but captain, let's not waste our time on him, don't we have to get home and before boss…" Levi tries to finish his sentence before Squalo interrupted.

"GO NOW!" barked Squalo, as all the Varia members quickly leaped away and disappeared.

On the other hand, Maki was walking along the sidewalk toward a nearby town. He depressed as he was holding a pile of wood that used to be his skateboard.

"Now what should I do?" Maki stared at his broken skateboard, and knew that he needed a new skateboard, or perhaps a new type of weapon. Maki was glad that he got away from the scary mafia thugs. Maki carefully glance around his surroundings, and ran toward the building. He went into an alley way between two buildings, he quickly ducked in a small corner and took a glance up in the sky, and Maki spotted one of the members from earlier. It was the blonde haired guy, Bel. He was on the roof of the building looking around the neighborhood. Finally he jumped and moved into another direction. Maki knew that he shouldn't stay too long in this town and knew that he has to get out of here. He wished that his skateboard wasn't broken so he can just zoom out of town.

Maki remembered that he once ran away from home (Japan) to North America while riding on his skateboard, and took about one to two days, but in the end, his father was too fast and caught up to him. Maki sighed as he looked back at his broken skateboard again and he hated to fight with them again. Maki quickly glanced into the streets, until the coast was clear he bended himself with the other crowds. Soon he spotted the spikey haired guy: Levi and quickly tried to find a place to hide. Maki noticed a small café and quickly went inside. Maki was too concentrated in watching the spikey haired guy until he accidently bumped into something or someone.

THUMP!

Maki accidently fell at the front doorstep. Maki noticed a person, he bumped into was an adult because Maki felt his built muscles as he bumped into him, except all of the his groceries dropped to the ground.

"Gahh!, I'm so sorry!" apologized Maki. Maki quickly sat up, and started to help pick up the grocery foods. He started to pick the apples one by one and put them back inside the fallen paper bag.

"hmmm.. Tsuna..?" questioned the voice. Maki quickly looked up and saw a familiar face, except he was much younger. Maki recognized this voice and felt anxious.

'It can't be, can it'

It was Iemitsu Sawada, his grandfather.

* * *

**OMG! haha lol. Maki bumped into his grandfather... hahaha i wonder how this will turn out. oh no, what will happen if Iemitsu thinks that Maki is Tsuna~ since they both have similar personality. haha**

**Mika's story is next, there might be a delay due to my busy schedule. **

**I wonder What Mika's box weapon is~~~~**

**Stay in tune~ **

**Monicha~**


	8. Mika's Story IV

**Hey guys! Its been ages since I posted a new chapter! Sorry about the long wait! I'm officially done my exams... well.. not really, because I only have one more exam left and after that i have summer school or something like that. I'm such a busy person. I never thought that this fanfic would get really popular. **

**Anyway! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! **

* * *

Chapter 7: Mika's Story IV

Mika quickly inserted her flame ring into her box weapon. Mika's box weapon started to glow, which formed a big bright shining light, which blinded everyone in the room. Ken, Chikusa, and M.M covered their face with their arms as if some sort of explosive might happen. Mika felt an enormous force from her box as she felt that something quickly jumped out. The light slowly dissipated and there was silent in the room as if nothing happened.

"What was heck was that-byon!" shouted Ken,

Mika quickly looked back at her box weapon, she noticed that her box weapon did open however it was empty inside.

"Looks like that box weapon was a fake…." mumbled Chikusa

"Of course its fake, they don't even exist in this era," yelled M.M toward Chikusa

Mika didn't know what to do next. Her last hope, the box weapon became useless, however she needed to steal back her fan and sword from them but she knew that she was in the disadvantage.

"um… I'm going to retreat for now… I guess I'll come back for my weapons later"

Mika quickly ran toward the nearest window she could find.

Ken, and Chikusa quickly took action. Ken quickly used his animal ability mode and channeled himself into a cheetah attribute as he approached Mika very fast. Mika quickly did a summersault as she dodged Ken's body smash as he quickly channeled himself into a gorilla attribute. Chikusa quickly appeared behind Ken and attacked with his yo-yo. Mika dodged again except Chikusa's yo-yo launched needles. Some of the needles scratched Mika's face and arm, but Mika managed to escape in the end though the window.

"Dang! She escaped-byon! Hey! Why didn't you help us out-byon?!" yelled Ken toward M.M.

"Well.. she did say that she's going to come back for her weapon… We'll just have to wait for her to come back" said M.M calmly.

"But Mukuro said not to let her out of our sight…" mumbled Chikusa.

"Well… we'll just blame Ken for it."

"WHAT-byon?!" shouted Ken "if Mukuro finds out, we're going to be in big big trouble-byon"

"Find out what?" Mukuro appearing out of thin air in front of Ken.

Ken, M.M. and Chikusa gulped at the sight of Mukuro.

* * *

-Meanwhile-

Mika ran as far away as she can, as she finally slowed down and stopped by a riverbank. Mika became really depressed that her strategy failed and in the end she didn't get her fan and sword back and she blames it all on the weapon box.

"Stupid dad. Such a liar" mumbled Mika as she became really pissed that her dad didn't tell her what a weapon box is. Mika sat down on the riverbank and began to examine the opened, empty box weapon. The box weapon was indeed open, however there was nothing inside.

Mika examined every corner of the box weapon, but she could only see a normal, empty box. Mika knew that something came out but where did it go. Mika was in deep concentration, as she stared off at the riverbank and spotted a weird looking baby playing nearby. The baby was wearing a cow suit with horns as he was playing in the water all by himself as he started to sing out loud to himself.

"Who are you~ I'm Lambo, Who am I?~ You're Lambo~ I'm Lambo~"

"Lambo?!" shouted Mika, "It can't be… this kid is Lambo!" Mika remembered how she meet Lambo with her father during her time era but he was a grown man and plus one of his father's guardian.

Lambo noticed Mika calling his name and slowly approached her. Lambo stared at Mika and pointed toward Mika's head.

"funny hat" giggled Lambo

Hat? Mika placed her hands slowly on her head and felt something furry. Mika used her hands to pick up the furry thing.

"How did I not notice this?!" Mika placed it on the ground and noticed that the fur ball was not moving.

"what is this fur ball?" mumbled Mika as she stared toward it. But suddenly she noticed Lambo poking at it using a stick.

"GAH!" screamed Mika as she quickly tried to stop Lambo from poking it.

"Stop it! It might be dangerous!" shouted Mika toward Lambo.

"BAHAHAHA! Nothing is dangerous to Lambo!" yelled Lambo as he began to poke it even more. Suddenly Mika quickly noticed that the fur ball began to move and uncurled itself into an animal. It was a fox, but it wasn't an ordinary fox because it had three tails with the sky flames embedded on the tip of the tails. The little fox yawn and stared toward Mika. Mika thought that this fox was very cute, but suddenly Lambo started to annoy the fox even more. The fox got mad and whipped its tail on Lambo. Lambo got smacked on his face as he fell toward the ground.

"oh no! Are you okay?!" Mika was about to approach Lambo, but then Lambo quickly got up as Mika noticed a red bruise on his cheek.

"Go-tta stay- calm" Mika noticed that Lambo was about to cry. Mika tired to comfort Lambo but suddenly Lambo started to cry out loud as he took out his Vongola gear. Lambo's Vongola gear started to light up.

* * *

**WOOT~ ok! so Mika's box weapon was an animal! it was a three-tailed fox! I thought that a fox would fit Mika's character... I was thinking of Mika meeting Flan instead of Lambo, but in the end i decided that Lambo is a great fit, since i thought Flan's personality is kinda hard for Mika to handle. I wonder how her box weapon will fight~ Stay in tune for the next chapter! Maki's chapter next up!**

**Lately my chapters has been smaller and smaller, I decided that i will try to make the next chapter a bit longer. I will try my best... Lol. we'll see.**

**Monicha~**


	9. Maki's Story IV

**Hey guys~ Here it is! Maki 4! and again... its a short chapter... for some reason my chapters might be getting shorter and shorter... sorry about that... maybe its because of the lack of time I have. Life is getting really really busy... I don't know why... and time is passing by so quickly.**

**anyway enjoy for now~**

* * *

Chapter 8: Maki's Story IV

"hmmmm?" Iemitsu Sawada looked very confused, as he started to examine Maki.

Maki was surprised that in all places around the world, he would run into his grandfather in his younger self. He also realized that his grandfather also called him by his father's name.

Maki became worried; as he dropped all the grocery he held in his hand and took a step back from his grandfather. Maki knew that he could not run outside because of the weird gangs that were chasing him and he also wished that he would get away from his grandfather as well. Maki was in a blind spot and began to sweat. He did not know what to do next.

Until Iemitsu went straight up to Maki and suddenly slapped him on the back.

"bahahaha! Sorry I mistook you for my son! You both somehow have the same vibe!" laughed Iemitsu.

Maki felt the pain from his back. Somehow this hand slap reminded of his grandfather as he always slaps his father in the back as a joke.

Maki smiled. 'Grandfather never changed huh'

Soon Maki quickly noticed that he dropped the stuff he had drop and started to pick them up again. He neatly placed them back into the paper bag and handed it over to his grandfather.

Maki smiled back. "Sorry about it! Here you go! I have to go. Bye!"

Maki quickly turned around to the exit and noticed that the gang member (Varia) were not there. It was a chance for him to escape.

But suddenly….!

Iemitsu suddenly grasped his arm around Maki's shoulder from behind like a bear hug, as he stopped Maki from exiting the store.

"Haha, thanks for picking my stuff up. It was my fault that I wasn't looking anywhere. How about I treat you somewhere?" Iemitsu smiled.

Maki suddenly felt a chill. It was a chill that this wasn't going to be a regular conversation with his grandfather. Maki had the vibe that he had to escape no matter what happened to him.

"NO! I thank you for your concern. But I really have to be going now" said Maki respectfully, as he shoved his grandfather's hand away and tried to run away. Iemitsu again grabbed Maki's arm and began to pull him toward the exit with him.

"Haha! Don't be shy! Come-on! Its my treat."

"But… aren't you busy?! Don't you have to do shopping?" asked Maki, as he was trying to find an excuse to run away.

"Don't worry! I have Basil do it for me later!" Itemitsu dragged Maki out of the store. It was useless to struggle from his grandfather because his grandfather was too strong for Maki to be freed from

….

* * *

Hours have passed since Maki has been with his grandfather. His grandfather was dragging him from places to place, as he was forced to try out some new foods and visit some historical sites in Italy. Maki was very tired, but for some reason his grandfather was not tired at all. Maki soon noticed that the mafia gang that were chasing him is no where in sight.

'Maybe they gave up?' thought Maki as he glanced around the surroundings.

Finally, it was sunset, and almost the end of the day. Maki and his grandfather (Itemitsu) were sitting in the park as they were looking out at the sea.

"So… Maki? Are you visiting Italy with your family?" asked Itemitsu.

"oh. Yes I am" lied Maki.

"Do your family live in Japan?"

"Yes," said Maki

"You know… I also have family members in Japan"

"oh… I see."

"I also have a son that is about your age. I hope he's doing well.." Itemitsu smiled. "Anyway! Sorry about the last time that I mistook you as my son… you guys seems so similar in some wasy, and you don't seem like an ordinary boy"

Maki became nervous.

"BAHahaha! Ok. I guess its time for me to go." Said Itemitsu, as he got up from the bench.

"Oh one more thing… Maki"

"huh? What is it?" questioned Maki. Maki became surprised. Suddenly, there was a gun pointed straight toward his head. It was Itemitsu , his grandfather holding that gun.

In a second, he fired the gun.

BANG!  
Itemitsu took his gun down and started to look up in the sky.

"So you aren't an ordinary boy after all" Smirked Itemitsu.

Maki wasn't sitting on the bench anymore, except he was on top of the street lap near the bench. The street lap was about 7 m high. Which an ordinary normal boy would not be able to jump that high.

Maki was somewhat in a panic mode. He did not foresee his grandfather to shoot right in front of him. But it was a good think that Maki had his guard up, all the time. His wheels somehow saved Maki; as one of his wheels took the hit of the bullet as he quickly took out his wheels just in time of the bullet fired.

Itemitsu stared at Maki, except Itemitsu wasn't amused or smiling anymore. He became more serious.

"So… Who are you really? And where did you come from?" asked Itemitsu seriously.

* * *

**Ah... a battle! Maki VS grandfather! hahahahahaha Lol. this might be interesting.. but it looks like Maki's weapon box will have to wait. Lol. another cliffhanger.**

**Next chapter Mika VS Lambo! hahaha let's see how that goes... Will Mika be able to calm down Lambo?! and overall using her new box weapon animal?!**

**Stay in tune for the next chapter... -sigh- this is going to be a long day ^^**

**Monicha~**


	10. Mika's Story V

**WOW. its been about a month since i uploaded this fanfic... omg! im sorry for the waiting... to tell you guys the truth... I totally forgot about it... I had this chapter written out.. but i kind of left it in my account.. I'm so sorry! So i had to kind of edit it again a bit and Here you go! lol.**

**ENJOY! I'm getting really excited.**

* * *

Chapter 9: Mika's Story V

There was a big flash of light. Mika quickly used her arms to cover her eyes as the bright light blinded her eyes. As soon as the light started to disapate, Mika could not believe it. There was a huge black bull that appeared right in front of her, the black bull had a helmet and also the flames of the lightning on it and Lambo was sitting on top of the bull. Lambo was still crying, and soon started to scream. The bull reacted to Lambo's scream and began to make a dash attack toward Mika. Mika quickly took notice of it and dodged the bull's attack to the side. The bull quickly reacted toward Mika's dodging and turned around, as it was ready for the next attack.

Mika didn't know how or when that bull appeared, it appeared as if it was magic. Mika knew that this wasn't the time to think about it. Mika tried to reach her hands to get her weapons ready, But then she realized that Mukuro's gang still has her weapons in custody.

"oh no." mumbled Mika as she noticed that she has nothing to defend herself with.

The bull started to charge toward Mika, as Mika was again ready to dodge it again. Then Mika accidentally tripped on the ground. Mika fell flat on the ground, as she noticed the bull running toward her. Mika knew that she didn't have time to get back up and braced herself to get hit by the bull.

Suddenly she noticed that there was a three-tailed fox that walked in front of her and was facing the bull head-on.

"Get away!" Mika shouted to the fox.

The fox feet was firm on the ground as it was ready to attack the bull head-on. The fox gave a large shriek toward the bull. The scream was so loud that Mika had to cover her ears, but her eyes were still watching the fox and the bull. Mika noticed that the bull stopped in mid-run and the lighting flames on the bull started to dispersed. The bull suddenly turned into a tiny lightening flame and went into Lambo fuzzy hair. For some reason, as the bull disappeared, Lambo fell onto the ground, asleep. Mika was speechless.

'huh?! what just happened? how did the bull disappeared? what did the fox just do? WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!' screamed Mika, confused.

Suddenly a small voice started to talk toward Mika.

"Its because your fox has a sky attribute. The sky flames has the power to cancel the other flames through harmonizing" said the voice.

Mika started to hear a little voice in her head, Mika scanned her surroundings to find where that voice came from.

Soon Mika noticed a shadow approaching her. The shadow-like figure was a very tall man with a hat, but as the dark figure began approached Mika, its shadow began to get smaller and smaller, it was the size of a little baby size.

Mika looked up, 'who can it be?' thought Mika

It was a baby, with a tall hat and a black suit. The baby looked somehow very familiar to her, it kind of reminded her of someone that used to be beside her dad when she was a little kid. The baby approached Mika slowly, Mika hesitated. Soon the baby stared to greet toward Mika.

"Ciaossu!" said the baby.

'Ciaossu?' thought Mika, She has never heard that kind of greeting before. 'is that baby somewhere from out of Japan' thought Mika

"um... Hi there... um. who are you? and you don't seem like an ordinary baby.." said Mika toward the baby.

"My name is Reborn, a hitman tutor." replied Reborn

Mika became shocked, she couldn't believe it. It was Reborn, and he was right in front of her, and overall... he was a baby!. Mika has meet the adult Reborn before in her era but they weren't good memories at all. She remembered the past where she and her brother had to always run away from Reborn, but everywhere they went, HE was always there. Reborn would always called them nicknames such as

"Reborn...!" shouted Mika.

Mika shuddered. She was not overjoyed to see Reborn at a time like this, except she became frightened. Mika quickly stood up, and started to slowly walk backwards.

"oh…. Reborn.. It good to see you...ha-ha-h-. it's such a nice weather.. isn't it..? ha-h… oh! Look at the time! I better be going no-" Mika didn't finish her sentence, as she only thought about running away from him. She quickly picked up the fox and started to run in the opposite direction from Reborn.

Reborn quickly took action. Reborn had his pet lizard: Leon on his hand, as it turned into a cowboy rope. Reborn swung the rope in the air and quickly through it toward Mika's direction. The rope extended very fast and caught Mika. Reborn gave a pull on the rope as Mika came flying toward Reborn. Mika fell on the ground on her back, as the rope turned back into Leon.

Reborn sighed. "You're no good just like Tsuna... like father, like daughter .." mumbled Reborn.

"huh?! Wait! You know who I am?!" shouted Mika, as she quickly stood up.

"Of course. I know everything. A message from the future me was sent here a few days ago."

"oh seriously! Then take me back home! Please!" begged Mika as she grabbed hold of Reborn's arms.

"Be quiet!" shouted Reborn, as he kicked Mika by the stomach. Mika was in pain.

"I have no powers to take you back home, it all depends on your future father's decision"

"urg…" Mika became depressed.

"Here." Reborn handed a letter to Mika. "This is a letter from your father"

"Dad?!" Mika quickly took the letter that was embedded with the sky flames and started to rip it open and started to read it out loud.

* * *

To my loving daughter,

How are you doing?

I'm guessing you are having a terrific time there! ^^

If this letter has got to you, it means that you have meet Reborn already.

I have already sent instructions to Reborn, so just do as he says.

I have already sent another letter to Maki (in Italy), so he can prepare for the ring battle.

You will be also participating the Ring battle with Maki, I hope you guys do your best.

Regards, with love.

Vongola Decimo

Sawada Tsunayoshi.

XXOOO

* * *

Mika became frustrated as she started to rip her father's letter into pieces. Then Mika turned toward Reborn.

"What does this mean? Why is Maki in Italy? What is this ring battle?" questioned Mika.

"Mika, be prepared because you will have to face your brother in the ring battle.." Reborn smirked.

* * *

**Oh. Dang. a RING battle! its soon gonna be MIKA vs. MAKI! omgomgomgomg its like from the past when it was Tsuna vs. Xanxus in the ring battle.**

**I'm also getting excited! I wonder how this will turn out! Who's gonna train Mika or Maki?! Who's gonna win?!**

**Stay in tune for the Chapter!**

**Monicha.**

**oh.. p.s. I'm not really sure if im gonna make Mika's or Maki's guardians or not... I might not... because i dont want this fanfic to be overwhelmed with new characters... I still thinking about how this will turn out... anyway.. bye~bye~**

**-im also editing the past chapters a bit... no major changes..-**


	11. Maki's Story V

**Hey guys! Here you go! Maki's story V! hope this is interesting... I was about to post this about three days ago, but there was a power outage and flooding at home... so i ****couldn't do anything since i have no electricity! that means no internet! Lol. Anyway... I am so tired.. I had to shovel all the water out from the house... **

**Sorry about any spelling mistakes.. I didnt have time to like... triple/double check... but if there is a BIG BIG mistake ... please comment about it.. thanks.**

**There might be some Out of character on Sawada Itemitsu... .. ANYWAY! ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 10: Maki's Story V

Maki didn't know how to respond toward his grandfather. He started to hesitate.

'How am I going to explain everything about to him?' thought Maki.

Maki remained standing on top of the lamppost, very still and silently. He looked down toward his grandfather, where Iemitsu Sawada was standing from the ground. Iemitsu was also staring in Maki's direction.

"hmmm.. not saying anything?" Iemitsu chuckled. Iemitsu didn't seem to be scared or angry about Maki's silent state. Iemitsu started to grin as he began to hold his fist in front of Maki, as if he was ready for battle.

Maki became very serious, as he tensed up, caused by Iemitsu's fist position. Maki quickly took out his remaining four wheels from his pockets and started to build the sky flames onto them from his hands. Maki quickly threw all of the four wheels into the air. The wheels in the air started to spin, as spikes appeared on the wheels. The wheels began to spin, as the sky flames helped it levitate in the sky. Maki already had his headphones on his head as if he was ready to give the attack command.

Itemitsu was actually trilled that Maki was ready for battle, for some reason Maki's serious face remained of his son's serious face. Itemitsu started to hold his two fists up, in his fighting stance.

"I guess Its time to get serious." Itemitsu started to sprint toward the lamppost. He made a big impact from his running and gave a big punch onto the lamppost. The lamppost started to tremble for a bit, as Maki started to lose his balance. Itemitsu quickly took another big punch, as it finally forced Maki to jump down the lamppost. Maki took a big leap from the lamppost as he commanded his flying wheels to attack Itemitsu. Itemitsu quickly dodged the wheels to the side. Maki quickly landed onto the ground, behind Itemitsu. Maki launched a high kick toward his grandfather's head. Itemitsu dodged it, as he ducked with his knees bent. Itemitsu threw another punch toward Maki, as Maki barely dodged it, and leaped out.

Both Maki and Itemitsu were on the ground, froze in their fighting stances. Itemitsu gave a great big laugh toward Maki.

"HAHA! . Nice one, That was some kick….. However… its not fast enough…" Itemitsu suddenly disappeared. Maki suddenly lost track of his grandfather presence. Until Itemitsu suddenly appeared behind Maki. Maki soon noticed that someone was behind him and quickly commanded his two wheels to attack from behind. But the presence disappeared again from behind. Maki paused and looked around his surroundings, he twist his head from left to right, but no sight of his grandfather. Suddenly he heard some voice from above him.

"Look out below!" shouted Itemitsu. Itemitsu dropped above Maki, as there was a big smash onto the ground. The ground started to crack and made a big explosion, causing a mini earthquake. Maki started to huff and puff, as he barely dodged another attack from his grandfather. He also had some injures inflicted from it.

"Not bad, not bad" Itemitsu smiled, as he was impressed his Maki's quick dodging. "This isn't over just yet"

* * *

They fought until sunset, as darkness appeared. Maki was very exhausted, he could barely stand. Maki took a glance toward his grandfather, it seems that his grandfather didn't even break a sweat from the battle.

"Is that all you got?" asked Itemitsu, as he was disappointed that the Maki was already tired.

"hmm.. You do need some foot work… and also lack battle motivation… remind me of my son.. just like the old days Bahahahaha"

Maki wasn't fond how he was compared toward his dad. Suddenly Maki thought of something, the Weapon box! he remembered that his father left him two weapon boxes. Maki didn't know what they were, but all he had to do was lit a flame on his ring and insert it in the hole of the box. Maki was too tired to fight, but he had enough strength to lit a flame.

Maki took a glance at his ring that his father gave him, as a sky flame lit up from it. He took out one of his box weapon from his pocket. Itemitsu stared toward the weapon box that Maki was holding and he was surprised to see it, but at the same time he was thrilled that Maki had some energy left for more battle.

Maki pressed his flame ring into his weapon box, suddenly there was a bright light that flashed around Maki. The light also blinded Itemitsu's eyes..

The light started to dissipated, Maki and Itemitsu was standing where they were, as if nothing happened. Maki's weapon box was indeed opened, but there was nothing inside. Maki felt something furry on his leg, as he looked down toward his foot there was an animal. It was a wolf. It wasn't an ordinary wolf, because it had the sky flames on its ears and paws.

Maki suddenly felt a chill, his legs began to shake as if he was afraid of the wolf.

"Eeeeek!" Maki started to crawl backward, away from the wolf. For some reason, Maki seemed to be afraid of the wolf.

Itemitsu laughed toward Maki. "Hahaha, I can't believe you inherited my son's behavior! You are really my grandson"

Maki was shocked. He didn't know what to say.

'Grandson?' Maki became speechless. It seems that Itemitsu knew about the relationship between his son, Sawada Tsunayoshi and himself.

"H-h-how do you know about me?" asked Maki, shivering.

Itemitsu stepped toward Maki, happily.

"I know almost everything. I recently got this letter from Reborn just today. Looks like you're going to stay here for a little while." Itemitsu grinned.

* * *

**Haha! oh boy! Maki has a wolf weapon box! LOL. I know that there are some wolf/dog type in the Rain/lighting Flame ****attribute... but it seems perfect for Mika with a fox... **

**twins. Lol.. they have to be somehow identical... Wolf and Fox. (both four-legged animas) haha. **

**anyway... **

**stay tune for the next chapter... (p.s. I might have another power outage later... i dont know when... so.. sorry about that)**

**peace out. (lol.)**


End file.
